


Ghost Stories

by snow_light



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Death, Ghost Hunters, Ghost Stories, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Like Ghostbusters but worse, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Psychological Horror, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_light/pseuds/snow_light
Summary: WIP
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Ghost Stories

_Have you ever heard a ghost story?_

_I don't doubt you have. You are bound to know one._

_Tales of delusional widows haunted by their deceased lovers, a decrepit house at the end of your street , floorboards creaking oh-so-slighty, patriachs driven to madness by a malevolent presence, vengefuls spirits controlling their place of death from the hereafter, shadows following you around at midnight, evading the harsh lights like it's a game._

_You know the ones._

_This story, however, is not a ghost story._

_Not really._


End file.
